Bulungan
General Information Sunni|culture = Bornean (Malay)|tech_group = Chinese|government = Sultanate|rank = Kingdom|development = 7 (1834-1859) 13 (1860-1882) |capital = Bulungan (2423)|tag = BLN}}The Sultanate of is a minor Muslim state located in the eastern section of the island of Borneo in the region of Indonesia present at the year 1834. At it's starting date it is surrounded by similar small South-East Asian Sunni-Muslim states: in the West, in the South, and in the North; it's largest neighboring power being the (Dutch) controlled Indonesian provinces, but only directly bordering the Dutch controlled province of Berau on the South-East border. Eventually in the year 1883 the Dutch nation will integrate the small Sultanate nation. Decisions Asian Technology Reform * Requirement(s): ** One of the following must be true: *** Have Chinese Technology Group *** Have Indian Technology Group ** Is not at war ** Administrative Power at least 200 ** Administrative Technology at least 86 * Effect(s): ** Lose 200 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** Technology Group changed to Asian Form Malaya * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Culture Group is Malay ** Does not have government reform Steppe Nomad ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Country is not a nomad nation ** Is not at war ** Owns province(s): Banten (624), Sukabumi (2410), Kendal (629), and Batavia (630) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own Area(s): Malaya, Malacca, Kalimantan, Sabah and Kutai *** Own Area(s): Malaya, Malacca, Aceh, Batak, Riau, Minangkabau and Lampung *** Own Area(s): Kalimantan, Sabah, Kutai, Aceh, Riau and Lampung * Effect(s): ** Country changes to ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Change Government Rank to Kingdom ** Gain permanent claim on Area(s): Kutai, Sabah, Kalimantan, Aceh, Riau, Batak, Minangkabau, Lampung, Malaya and Malacca ** Gets 'Increased Centralization' for 10 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Gain 25 Prestige Hoist the Black Flag * Requirement(s): ** Is not a subject ** Has "Golden Century" DLC ** Does not have the government(s): *** Pirate Republic, Merchant Republic, Dutch Republic, Colonial Republic, Revolutionary Republic, American Republic, Trading City, Free City, Federal Republic, Veche Republic or Venice Republic *** Shogunate, Elective Monarchy, Celestial Empire, Daimyo or Revolutionary Empire ** Is not ** Is not the emperor of the HRE ** One of the following must be true: *** Be a Monarchy *** Be a Republic ** Have less than 7 Cities ** Province(s) must: *** Have a port and *** One of the following must be true: **** Exist in the Maghreb region **** On island(s) ** Have at least 2 stability ** Navy size must take up at least 90.0% of the Naval Limit ** Must have no subjects ** Country's main trade node has at least 10.0% Privateer Power ** Is not Bankrupt ** Is not at war * Effect(s): ** Lose 2 Stability ** Change into a Pirate Republic *** With the "Dharma" DLC: "Pirate Republic" is a reform of a Republic government ** Gain 20 Republican Tradition Malayan Sultanate Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** -10.0% Ship Costs ** +10.0% Trade Steering * Ambition ** +50.0% Naval Tradition From Battles * Ideas: ** Indian Ocean Trade *** +1 Merchants ** Sufi Legacy *** +2.00 Tolerance of Heathens ** Spice Islands *** +10.0% Production Efficiency ** Classical Malay *** -5.0% Idea Cost ** Trading Fleets *** -20.0% Naval Maintenance Modifier *** -10.0% Sailor Maintenance ** Heirs of Pasai *** +1.00 Yearly Prestige ** Settle the Islands *** +20.00 Global Settler Increase Category:Malay countries Category:Bornean countries Category:Monarchies Category:Asian countries Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Chinese (Tech) Category:Sunni countries Category:Muslim countries Category:Revolutionary France Category:Countries Category:Sultanate countries Category:East Indies countries